Il était une fois une morte
by jessijed
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une nouvelle vampire qui fait ses premiers pas dans la nuit juste après la grande révélation, cella parlera de l'univers de True Blood et peut être par la suite des personnage originaux.
1. Prologue: La fin d'une vie

**Note de l'auteure :**** Bonjour a tous, je suis Jessijed ! Je demande tout d'abord un tonner d'applaudissement pour ma béta car elle a fait un travail remarquable pour ma fic, et une ovation pour vous-même qui lisez ma fic. J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.**

**Note de la béta :**** Bonjour, je suis Aësälys ! Je traduis et écris surtout en fandom HP (pour HGxSS, hihi) mais j'ai deux True Blood en cours (pas abandonnée, non, non ^^). Et je suis bêta pour bientôt dix personnes. Euhm. Brrref, c'était ma mini-présentation ^^ je suis bêta ici parce que la demoiselle dont le pseudo est en haut à gauche me l'a demandé poliment et avec enthousiasme (pour sa fic) et désespoir (pour trouver une bêta).**

**Bon, bonne lecture ^^**

**Prologue : La fin d'une vie**

Ma vie n'a jamais été normale, j'ai trop déménagé pour que ce soit le cas. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait changer. Je me suis donc habituée à l'instabilité, j'ai développé une capacité d'adaptation hors du commun ainsi qu'une logique et une indifférence qui avaient su sauvegarder ma santé mentale. Je m'étais protégée des autres les traitant comme de simples variables dans mon existence.

Ma famille était revenue habiter sur ses terres natales, une petite ville du nord de la France où je n'avais mis les pieds que pour les mariages et les enterrements. Une semaine et demie m'avait suffi pour être parfaitement à l'aise avec l'environnement et ses habitants. Au lycée je m'étais intégrée à un groupe de personnes facilement manipulables si j'avais des ennuis. Nos voisins me voyaient comme une jeune fille gentille, serviable, extrêmement bien élevée, si se n'est mon allure trop masculine j'aurais été l'enfant parfaite à leurs yeux. J'avais réussi une intégration parfaite en somme, la vie promettait d'être routinière et insipide. Mais il aurait fallu attendre le prochain déménagement pour recommencer.

Cependant j'avais attiré sans le vouloir l'attention d'un vampire. Les raison m'étaient assez floues, peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais réussi à amadouer mon nouvel entourage avec facilité, à moins que ce soit mon caractère ? Enfin, cella n'avait pas d'importance, Il avait décidé que je lui appartenais.

Il avait ravagé notre maison, vidé chaque membre de ma famille avant d'encrer ses crocs dans ma gorge. Je m'étais contentée de regarder avec indifférence la mort des miens et une fois que ce fut mon tour je ne me débâtis pas. De toute façons cela ne lui aurait rien fait et si par le plus grand des miracles j'étais parvenue à le faire fuir, quel aurait été ma vie ? Je n'avais rien construis de durable, rien de ce que je possédais n'avait d'importance, j'étais une ombre à ma propre vie, m'accrochant à elle dans l'espoir qu'elle m'offre le bonheur.

Je mourais un soir d'hiver quelques mois avant ma dix-septième année.


	2. Chapter 1: Première nuit

Note de l'auteure : Voici donc le premier chapitre, il est beaucoup plus long que le prologue. Je remercie encore ma formidable béta qui a fait un travail (très rapide) et vous souhaite à tous uns bonne lecture.

_Où est-ce que j'étais ?..._

L'environnement était tiède, assez sec, il n'y avait ni bruit ni lumière, ce lieu aurait été parfait pour y dormir si je ne me sentais pas oppressée. Ce qui me retenait était posé sur mon corps engourdi.

_Depuis quand étais-je là ? _

Assez longtemps pour que ma prison épouse chacune de mes formes. C'était de la terre si je me fiais à la sensation au bout de mes mains, la terre s'était glissée jusque sous mes vêtements.

_Pourquoi bouger ? _

Oui après tout j'étais bien installé, ma tombe était déjà creusée et mes membres étaient trop lourds pour que je les bouge. D'un autre côté, j'aurais dû être asphyxiée depuis longtemps … Bizarre… Je ne sentais pas mon ventre bouger, en fait je n'arrivais même pas à entendre mon cœur battre.

_Résumons la situation :_

_-Je suis enterrée. _

_-Je ne respire plus, mon cœur ne bat plus. _

Hum… Bizarre, comment je suis arrivée ici déjà ?

Ah. Ouais un vampire a tapé l'incruste chez moi… Il a tué ma mère, mon frère et mon père aussi… et après ? Hum… je lui ai servi de dessert.

Ok, j'ai été transformée en vampire… Va vraiment falloir que je trouve l'enfoiré qui m'a tricoté un destin pareil et que je lui fasse la peau ! C'est vrai quoi, ma vie n'était pas assez épique au goût de cet enfoiré ? Pour la peine je vais l'appeler… Grégoire. Oulla… j'ai déjà été plus inventive…

J'ai bien envie de rester comme ça encore un moment juste pour faire chier le vampiro s'il m'attend ! Et il a intérêt à m'attendre l'enfoiré ! On ne massacre pas ma famille sans en subir mes foudres… Non, même moi je ne me suis pas parue convaincante sur ce coup. Va vraiment falloir que je trouve un psy… Ou pas. Qu'est-ce qu'un fainéant surpayée en a à faire de moi après tout ?

_Y'est quel heure d'abord __? _

Bon cette question demeurerait sûrement sans réponse, car j'avais la manie de ne jamais porter de montre et puis ce n'était pas sous un mètre de terre que j'allais voir si le soleil était levé… Non, en fait j'étais conne, j'avais mon portable, je le sentais même me rentrer dans la cuisse. 18h 45, on était au mois de janvier… Le soleil était-il couché ? Oui s'il l'était quand je prenais mon bus de 17H 45 il l'était une heure après. Tiens, on était Mercredi ! Cela faisait trois nuits…

Je me mis à gigoter dans tous les sens pour trouver la sortie de cette tombe. Ce fut beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'avais prévu. Je me retrouvais dans le petit bois qui délimite mon village. Et l'enfoiré qui m'avait transformé en Vampiro n'était même pas là pour que je lui casse les pieds.

_Je fais quoi ? Allo Grégoire, tu m'envois un petit signe ? Non ? Ok, c'est la crise mais t'aurais pu m'envoyez, chais pas ? Un courant d'air avec une affiche ou un truc du genre ! _

Oui, j'engueulais un type imaginaire et alors ! J'avais faim, j'étais perdu et je ne savais pas grand-chose sur les vampires. Je n'avais pas non plus l'air très fraîche, je portais mon jogging de sport, mon t-shirt assasin's creed était bon pour la poubelle, j'étais pieds nus et par-dessus tout j'étais couverte de terre. Le vampiro faisait bien de ne pas être là je lui aurais pourri sa santé mentale pour avoir osé me foutre dans un état pareil !

Je me suis mise à marcher vers chez moi, je me suis a peine étonnée de ne pas croiser âme qui vive dans cette ville. La population du centre ville était à 70% composée de vieux qui se couchaient comme des poules. Ma maison se trouvait sur la rue qui reliait l'église à la mairie, l'endroit le plus actif de ce bled, et tenez-vous bien j'avais comme voisin direct une pharmacie, en face un boucher renommé et deux maison au-dessus une fleuriste et un bar. La poste était un peu plus loin accolée à la seule boulangerie valable.

Les flics était chez moi, j'ai manqué de filler une crise cardiaque au plus vieux.

- Jessi Delacroix ! _On se connait ?_

-Ouais. C'est moi.

Les trois policiers présents m'ont immédiatement trainée jusqu'au poste de police accolé à la mairie, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de monter dans une voiture. En fait c'était plutôt une gendarmerie, ils m'ont fait asseoir dans une salle d'interrogatoire et pour se donner bonne conscience l'un d'eux m'a posé une couverture sur les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait failli me démonter le poignet pendant qu'ils me trainaient…

-Tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, Jessica ? me demanda le vieux de sa voix la plus douce.

_C'est Jessi, pas JessiCA mais Jessi bordel, et puis d'abord de quel droit il utilise mon prénom, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble !_

_-_Hum… Lundi soir, vers 20 heures je crois, il y a un vampire qui est entré dans notre maison et il a tué ma famille.

Les deux gendarmes furent un peu décontenancés devant ce résumé et peut-être aussi mon indifférence…

- Nous le savons cela, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je me suis réveillé, enterrée dans le bois.

- Enterrée ?

- Oui.

Ils s'entreregardèrent bizarrement et le plus jeune eut un sursaut de panique et saisit sa chaine.

-Tu, Tu as été transformée en vampire ? paniqua totalement le plus jeune.

- Je crois… ? Je fis une moue gênée pas vraiment sûre de moi.

Le plus vieux muet retrouva son professionnalisme et me demanda la description du vampire.

- Euh… Blond, les cheveux longs, assez beau…

Le jeune se mit à écrire sur une vielle machine datant surement des années 90. Il me jetait des regards méfiant dès qu'il le pouvait.

- De quel couleur était ses yeux ?

- Vert- argent assez claire je crois. Je me dandinais un peu sur ma chaise, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Il avait quel âge ?

- Euh … Dans les vingt-cinq ans je crois.

- Tu t'es réveillée seule ? Il n'était pas avec toi ?

- Je me suis retrouvée seule dans les bois, j'ai marché directement jusqu'à chez moi et je vous ai trouvés dans le salon.

- Et l'attaque comment elle s'est passé ?

- Vite… J'étais dans ma chambre sur l'ordi et j'ai entendu des cris, j'ai dévalé les escaliers mais il avait déjà eu mes parents, il… buvait le sang de mon frère… et puis je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir il m'a sauté dessus et puis plus rien.

- Tu as attaqué quelqu'un sur la route ? me demanda suspicieusement le jeune.

- Non je n'ai croisé personne !

- Alors c'est quoi se sang autour de ta bouche, Jessi ?

Je portais ma mains a ma bouche, j'y tata mais il n'y avait rien de mouillé, c'était des plaque marron qui s'effritait sur le passage de ma mains.

- Le sang est sec, Bastien en plus il a coagulé avec de la terre, c'est sûrement le vampire qui lui a donné le sien avant de l'enterrer.

- Hum… répondit le jeune Bastien pas très convaincu de mon innocence.

- Tu as soif ? demanda le plus naturellement de monde le vieux.

Bastien fit un mouvement de recul, cherchant à s'éloigner de moi et regarda incrédule son supérieur, il avait repris sa chaine entre ses mains et la tendait comme si elle le pouvait le protéger.

Je baissai la tête mal à l'aise, me balançant un peu sur ma chaise. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de regarder leurs gorges et apparemment ça n'avait pas échappé au plus gradé.

- Oui monsieur. Murmurai-je d'une voix de souris.

- Bastien tu veux bien demander à Carine d'aller au centre commerciale chercher du True Blood ?

- Vous aller quand même pas aider un vampire ? demanda stupéfait le subordonné. Je me sentis mal quand sa bouche se déforma dans un rictus de dégout.

- Jessi a été victime d'une attaque de vampire ce n'est pas sa faute si elle a été transformée et je te rappelle que depuis un an nous protégeons aussi les vampires.

- Mais…

- Bastien ! Sa suffit ! La gamine n'as rein fait, soit un peu compréhensif ! Tu aimerais qu'on te traite comme ça si un vampire t'attaquait ?

Le subordonné sortit sans demander son reste.

Quand la porte claqua je relevais les yeux assez intimidée par ce quinquagénaire. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de le détailler le jugeant peu important. Il était brun avec plusieurs mèches grises sur les tempes, il avait un visage qui inspirait la confiance particulièrement grâce à ses yeux chocolat. Des yeux doux qu'il posait sur moi sans mauvaise pensée.

- Merci monsieur, me je me sentis obliger de formuler.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal. Par contre si tu veux que l'on reste en bon terme il va falloir me promettre certaine chose.

_Chantage ? On ne fait pas chanter une Delacroix !_

- Je vais essayer de t'aider à reprendre une vie … plus ou moins normale mais tu va devoir te plier aux lois ! Tu ne mords personne ! Tu ne tues personnes…

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Vous croyez que parce que j'ai été transformé en vampire je vais devenir une meurtrière ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de mal à qui que se soit, je veux même ne pas boire du sang humain !

_Non mais c'est quoi ces préjugés à deux balles !_

Son cœur a fait une embardée au moment où je me suis levé mais ensuite il s'est ralenti, retrouvant son calme. La soif s'intensifia encore, je faisais tout pour ne pas regarder sa gorge fixant à la place ses yeux de biche.

- Tu veux être … _Végétarienne _? demanda t-il sincèrement surprit.

- Hum… Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça. Me calmai-je en me rasseyant.

- J'espère que tu réussiras. Tu es quelqu'un de bien d'après tes voisins. Ca ne faisait pas longtemps que vous étiez arrivés mais votre voisinage n'a dit que du bien de ta famille.

- Merci…

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère c'est juste que…

- Pas la peine de vous excusez, je comprends que les vampires n'ont pas une super image, va falloir que je m'y fasse.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis prêt à t'aider !

- Vraiment ? Demandai-je hésitante. Ce type était beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien.

- Vraiment.

- Euh… En fait je ne sais pas trop comment je vais faire pour les papiers, tout ça…

- Oh, je vois c'est vrai que ça doit être déroutant, tes parents avaient des crédits ?

- Non, on n'est pas comme ça dans la famille.

- C'est déjà bien. Comme tu n'es pas … _Morte, _tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème avec le notaire. Si je me souviens bien le fait que tu sois vampire fait de toi une adulte. Tu vas devoir aller à la banque et leur expliquer mais aussi appeler les assurances…, tu veux que j'appelle un membre de ta famille pour t'aider ?

Je fis la grimace. Je me rappelais que trop bien le dernier enterrement auquel ma famille avait assisté.

- Je suis plutôt en froid avec les deux cotés…

- Ah… Tu va les inviter pour l'enterrement ?

- La sœur de mon père peut-être, et aussi ma grand-mère maternelle si elle veut bien…

- Même si tu les apprécies pas, tu sais ils ont tout de même perdu tes parent et ton frère. Ce serait bien que tu les contactes au moins.

- Je vais le faire. Mais les numéros sont à la maison…

- Tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain soir, pour la journée tu peux… dormir dans la dernière cellule.

Je le regardai un peu plus froidement.

- Elle est totalement protégé du soleil ! Se justifiat-il rapidement. Et puis je doute que quelqu'un puisse t'accueillir pour la journée…

J'acceptais du bout des lèvres, pas très joyeuse à cette idée. Il m'invitait à sortir et m'installait dans le canapé de son bureau. Il tapait son rapport sur un ordinateur aussi vieux que celui de la salle d'interrogatoire, moi j'en profitais pour jouer à Angry Bird sur mon portable. Au moins je pouvais me concentrer sur autre chose que le son répétitif de son cœur.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? me demanda-t-il après avoir fini son travail.

- Assez mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix. Je haussais des épaules pour rajouter du poids à mes paroles.

- Carine reviendra d'une minute à l'autre avec le True Blood. M'informat-il pour meubler le silence.

- Merci. Les autres sont chez moi ?

- Oui. J'ai doublé l'effectif pour boucler l'enquête au plus vite.

- Je dois remplir des papiers pour être devenue vampire ?

- Il faudra que tu passes à la mairie, ils te diront ce que tu dois faire.

J'ai simplement acquiescé, le bruit d'une voiture attira mon attention à l'extérieur du bâtiment, c'est un bruit de porte qui suivit et les pas. Je savais avant même que l'agent tape à la porte que la fameuse Carine revenait avec mon True Blood.

Carine était une femme de 25 ans en uniforme de gendarmerie, celui-ci avait la même couleur que ses yeux et faisait ressortir ses cheveux brun coiffé en chignon. Elle n'était pas une beauté fatale mais ses traits avaient une douceur peut-être à cause de quelques kilos en trop mais ça lui allait bien. Elle me tendit le paquet un peu gêné mais pas craintive.

- J'ai pris du A positif, j'espère que ça t'ira ?

- Merci c'est gentil à vous de vous être déplacée pour moi.

Je lui offris mon premier sourire, le plus doux et sincère que j'avais en réserve.

- C'est normal, je te présente toutes mes condoléances pour ta famille. Elle m'avait rendu un sourire sincère quoi qu'un peu trop teinté de compassion à mon goût.

J'acceptais ses condoléances d'un hochement et ouvrit une bouteille doucement. J'en avalai une gorgée… Je me forçai à en avaler une gorgé, le goût était tout simplement ignoble, c'était le truc le plus acide et amer que je n'aie jamais avalé. Je sentis le liquide lourd descendre dans ma gorge et apaisé la douleur de la soif. J'avalai rapidement la fin de la bouteille et m'en servit une autre avec le plus de manière possible pour ne pas choqué Carine et le gendarme dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom.

- Le soleil va bientôt se lever, il serait peut-être bon d'aller te coucher ? proposa Carine.

J'acquiesçais et suivit le gradé vers les cellules, j'emportais avec moi les deux bouteilles de True Blood restantes, au cas où j'aurais une petite soif.

Le gendarme eut la gentillesse de me passer un oreiller et une couverture avant que je tombe comme une masse dans le premier lit qui venait.


End file.
